


I just wanna look good for you

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Bottom Kang Seungsik, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Han Seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: Seungsik is sick of Seungwoo not fucking him. So he dresses up good for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	I just wanna look good for you

"I just-- dont know what to do!" Seungsik whined, tipsy from the one (1) shot he had of soju with Hanse, Subin and Sejun. They all sat on the large 3-seater in Sejun and Byungchan's shared living room. 

Hanse placed a calming hand on Seungsik's shoulder, "You're just horny, relax."  
Seungsik pouted, whining louder like a stubborn child, "AND SEUNGWOO IS DOING NOTHING ABOUT IT!"  
a drunk Sejun raised a brow from the other end of the couch, "Why should he?"  
Hanse, Subin and Seungsik gave him the look all at the same time,   
"Cuz, he is Seungsik's boyfriend?" Subin said, stating it like a fact and Sejun furrowed his eyebrows, trying to open his eyelids and focus from his drunken state,

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"Anyways, Hyung. You'll have to go back soon, Seungwoo-Hyung will be coming home." Subin stated and Seungsik chuckled, "He won't be coming till tomorrow night..."  
Seungsik was sulky, because Seungwoo had gone to meet his family? No.  
He had postponed his return?  
No.  
Because Seungsik is so fucking horny for him but Seungwoo is either oblivious or too vanilla to pause every single time Seungsik wanted something more than a make-out session?  
 **YES**.

  
"We'll go shopping tomorrow, then?" Hanse suggested, sipping from his own cup, "Yay." Subin made a sarcastic remark and Seungsik leaned his head on the couch, drowsily slipping away into sleep.

  
_Seungwoo's hands raked down Seungsik's body, from the neck to his chest, the dips of his abs and trailing down to Seungsik's hole, where he first pushed back Seungsik's legs and exposes the pretty glistening hole. The exposure made Seungsik heat up and he shuddered, reaching for Seungwoo's hair and whining,_   
_"Seungwoo-Hyung, Hyung please."_

_But before Seungwoo could dip down to taste Seungsik,_ the latter's eyes opened and the dream came to an end. 

Upset, Seungsik's eyes welled up with tears and even more when he saw no text from the love of his life, also the person whose dick he wanted deep inside of him.

And thus, because of his mood, he decided just to stay home while the rest went out for shopping as he put a disney movie on and cuddled into the blankets to feel somewhat less turned on. 

A challenge, truly, and it made him sadder that even if Seungwoo returned, he would just kiss Seungsik and nothing else, when he wanted so much more. Seungwoo was a lovely man, now, dont take Seungsik wrong. The younger male loved being cherished, treasured like he was a precious diamond, he loved the protection, the domination.   
He loved Seungwoo.

They had been dating for around 2 months now, and it was only normal that whenever they had a sleepover, Seungsik would imagine and expect the sleepover to turn into something more,  
Or when he would see Seungwoo's cock's tracing through the sweatpants and just want to palm it through the clothing. 

The movie had ended and all Seungsik was doing was stare blankly at the screen as his brain continuously played images of Seungwoo railing him on the bed at Seungwoo's shared place with Byungchan, and Chan. 

The front door opened and Hanse and Sejun's chatter filled the before-silent room, making Seungsik snap out of the trance. 

"Hyung! We have a surprise for you!" Subin called out and Seungsik picked himself up lazily from his place and stood in front of the youngest,  
"What is it?"

Sejun slings an arm over Seungsik's shoulder, "Oh its our scheme, to make Seungwoo Hyung fuck you tonight."   
The mention of tonight made him think what time is it now and he craned his neck to see through the window that the sky had darkened already. 

And then he realized what Sejun said, his braincells popped open and the lazinesa disappeared, "What?!"  
Sejun crossed his arms, picking up a bag nearby that had a large red logo on it and smirking, "Yes, Hyung. Youre getting fucked tonight."  
"For real?" Seungsik was embarrassed in the slightest ways, because he wasn't drunk anymore and talking about sex with his friends felt WRONG.

  
"For real." Hanse said in a low whisper making Seungsik pass looks between the boys before they dragged him onto the couch, sitting near Seungsik's feet as Sejun pulled out thing by thing, explaining the plan.

"I'm worried it might not work, though."   
Seungsiks statement made all 3 of them roll their eyes, "The hell? Its going to work. Trust us."   
"What if I get rejected? That would be so embarrassing."  
"Why would Seungwoo-Hyung do that?"  
"I dont know, what if he just cuddles me to sleep or something?"

Sejun grabbed Seungsik's shoulders, "Relax! Do or die, Seungsik-Hyung. Now go to his place, quick."

"Why are these so tight?" Seungsik asked himself, standing in front of the large full-body mirror in Seungwoo's closet. He had managed to put on the black see-through stockings, but they were hugging his legs too tight for his sweatpant-wearing self.  
He continued trying to zip the shirt up from the back, a black and grey short shirt with the sleeves the size of literal bra straps. 

"This is.....embarrassing oh my god im regretting it." Seungsik whispered, the nervousness making him talk to himself involuntarily.   
He proceed to put on the booty shorts, clamping them to the shirt, and then the large white t-shirt on so that everything except the stockings were covered nicely. 

"What's the point of the shirt if its visible what's underneath?" 

He sat down on his knees next, to lean closer into the mirror and apply makeup on his face. From the subtle eyeliner, to the pink lips and a little blush.

"I look so weird, he is gonna hate this." Seungsik was whining again, and so he decided to call Sejun, 

  
"Sejun?"  
" _Why the fuck are you still talking, what's wrong?"_

"He isn't home yet, but Sejun what if he's tired and he needs to rest first?"  
" _Seungsik-Hyung....he sleeps on the subway. He is not going to be tired. Hang up, and wait. I won't pick your call up anymore."_

"Sejun..." Seungsik said, pout visible in his voice, " _Yeah, Yeah. Good luck, bye_!"

"So mean." Seungsik said, looking himself into the mirror once again and getting up to go and grab some water to drink. He let his black hair fall down in a fringe, not wanting to style it or anything.

He poured himself a glass of cold water, sipping carefully so the lipstick doesn't get on the cup. 

The clock struck 8, and Seungsik decided that now Seungwoo might come anytime so he is just going to wait in the kitchen since it was nearest to the main door.   
"Oh my God, what if Byungchan or Chan come home?"   
He quickly texted Sejun and Subin to handle their own men, letting the worry fall off his shoulders when they replied with a 'We already took care of that'.

The door clicked open and came Seungwoo's voice, "Seungsik-ie! I'm home!"   
Seungsik ran into Seungwoo's arms, hugging him and wrapping his hands around Seungwoo's neck right away. Seungwoo loves the way Seungsik leans on his tippy toes to hug him, its so endearing and adorable.

Seungwoo pulled back from the hug, letting his hands rest on Seungsik's waist, and going in for a kiss which Seungsik accepted gladly, moving his lips right away. 

The slow kiss came to an end soon though, as Seungwoo's hand rubbed up Seungsik's body and felt the net material through the t-shirt,   
His brows furrowed and confusion drained on his expressions,

  
"Baby? What's this?" 

Seungsik looked up through his lashes, "U-Uh, its a g-gift. F-for you..." the nervousness got the best of him and Seungwoo pulled away completely, dropping his bag on the floor, "For me?"   
Seungsik nodded his head, hopping away into the bedroom after covering his face with his hands shyly,

Seungwoo watched his back, the booty shorts and the shirt underneath whle he followed Seungsik inside.

"You put makeup on, baby?" Seungwoo asked and his lover nodded enthusiastically, "Does it look pretty?" Seungwoo smiled fondly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Seungsik's ear.  
"Absolutely gorgeous." He kissed Seungsik again, who this time opened his mouth right away for Seungwoo to taste him. 

Their tongues slicked up together, rubbing on each other and one of Seungwoo's hand slid down Seungsik's back where the zipper was and down to his ass, giving it a little squeezing and earning a soft gasp. 

Seungsik sucked on Seungwoo's tongue, fluttering his eyelids open to see Seungwoo's reaction who was kissing back Seungsik just as passionately. 

"I missed you so much." Seungsik whispered against his boyfriend's lips, "Me too, baby. Was thinking of you all the time."   
Seungsik smiled at the info recieved, connecting back their lips for a mere second before pulling away again.

"Hyung...Let me take off your shirt?" He asked in the most innocent way possible, putting on his best doe eyes so Seungwoo couldn't reject,  
Seungwoo would never reject his baby anyways.

"Ofcourse."

He sat Seungwoo down, and dimmed the lights, crawling up to the bed and slowly unbuttoning Seungwoo's light blue dress shirt, falling it off of Seungwoo's shoulders to his elbows.  
Seungsik licked his suddenly dried lips, eyeing the sixpack in front of him. 

Seungsik made himself comfortable between Seungwoo's legs, dipping down and placing soft kisses on the hard abs before tracing the dips with his tongue. A soft hum escaped Seungwoo's lips, "What are you doing, baby?" 

Seungsik kept worshipping the six pack he loves from day 1, he loves the way it feels under his fingers, and it just makes Seungwoo 10 times hotter than he already is with a face like that AND a personality like that. 

"Baby?"  
"I'm trying to please you, Hyung..." Seungsik said in a gentle voice before tracing hia tongue down to Seungwoo's pants and quickly pulling the zipper down,   
"Wait, Wait, Seungsik-ie. Are you sure?"

"A hundred and one percent." Seungsik replied, not giving Seungwoo more time to response and mouthing his slightly hard dick through the boxers. His mouth parted to lick and the precum oozed through the navy blue boxers. Seungwoo's hand slowly threaded Seungsik's hair, who had pulled down the boxer down too now, letting the hard member twitch when he blew onto the slit.   
His eyes had widened just a little to see Seungwoo's member, he wasn't expecting it to be THIS big and he wasn't even hard properly yet.

"B-Baby...." Seungwoo whispered, leaning back on his elbows and hissing when Seungsik licks the underside. Something stirs inside him when Seungsik takes the member into his mouth slowly, keeping eye contact with the elder male.   
The moment Seungwoo's cock hit the backside of his throat, he let out a whimper.   
"You're so big, Hyung..." Seungsik said, sending vibrations up his boyfriend's spine. 

He bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks to create a vaccuum and swirled his tongue wetly around the cock that hardened painfully right inside Seungsik's mouth.  
"Shit--" Seungwoo said, his pulses throbbing along Seungsik's tongue. The younger pulled off of Seungwoo's dick with a pop, "Mhmm~" he moaned, turned on. He almost couldn't believe this was happening.

"Baby?"  
Seungsik sat back properly, the precum decorated on his lips beautifully. "Yes, Hyung. I'm okay. Now, let me put on a show for you?" He cooed the last words at Seungwoo who blinked breathlessly, still very surprised Seungsik knew how to give a blowjob. He discarded his shirt completely and watched as Seungsik slowly took off his own shirt and threw it to the side, 

Seungwoo's jaw fell open, seeing whats underneath.  
"What....the fuck..." Seungwoo excalimed, not believing his eyes that Seungsik wore something so sexy. The way his curves hugged the see through shirt, and the thin straps that tightened on his shoulders, 

The booty shorts were leaving absolutely nothing for imagination, and Seungwoo's eyes kept raking the other's body up and down,  
"Do you like it, Hyung?"

"I love it, baby." Seungwoo said, complimenting the person he loves so much who was now pulling apart the shorts. He unzipped it and threw it to the side, immediately going for the lube and coating his fingers with the substance, and laying back himself onto the bed. 

The fluffy pillow raised his viewpoint enough for Seungwoo to see his expressions as he pushed a finger inside himself, legs wide open to give the taller male the whole view shamelessly,  
Somewhere in Seungwoo's brain, he could actually say this was a dream. He always felt like Seungsik was so innocent and not ready for sex but this?

This was too much. 

  
"Ah...Seungwoo-Hyung, I missed you so much."  
Seungwoo watched the finger disappear inside the tight heat, and Seungsik bit his lip to suppress his moans,  
"Hyung, I wish you'd touch me, and f-f-" he took a pause to inhale deeply and push the second finger inside.  
Seungwoo's cock twitched at the sight and he gripped it between his palm to pump it slowly.

"And fuck me. Deep....instead of just m-Ngh! Making out..."   
Seungsik couldn't think clearly anymore, the fear somewhere deep in him had dissipated already.   
A third and final finger pushed inside as Seungsik stretched himself, trying his best to twist his fingers and push them deeper. He had done this a decent amount of times before, so he knew third was his limit but the adreline coursed through him at what was about to come.

He pulled out his fingers in one go, moaning as he did so, "Hyung..." he sat up once again, pulling Seungwoo out of the shock and turned on state he himself was in, his pumping had halted long ago, eyes focused only on Seungsik submissively fingering himself, and stretching himself for Seungwoo's cock.

"Yeah, Baby?"

  
"Fuck me, please. I have always, always wanted you to put your dick inside of me but you were always, always so fucking busy and so soft and I love the softness but I want to be fucked, Hyung." He ranted, watching as Seungwoo took off his pants and boxers. 

"Baby, you..."   
Seungsik shushed him by placing his index finger on Seungwoo's lips, "I just wanted to look good for you, so you can ravage me. So, can you please touch me? Fill me?" Seungsik asked, pouting and whiny. 

Seungwoo pushed him back to lay down, getting on top of Seungsik who looked up at him with darkened eyes, "Fuck yes." He lifted Seungsik's back up to unzip the shirt and took it off of the latter, lowering his head down and kissing the now exposed skin roughly. His lips trailed down, marking hickeys all over the skin and making Seungsik squirm and knees tremble.

"Seungwoo-Hyung..." he whined, when Seungwoo kissed the left nipple, which perked up and reddened right away when Seungwoo licked it and sucked on it.  
"Oh-Nn! Hyung, that feels so good." Seungsik was being vocal. He always had been the type to talk a lot but while getting pleased? That was something new and Seungwoo was craving it more and more.

Seungsik's dry hand scratched Seungwoo's nape romantically, but his breath hitched when Seungwoo ignored his dick and went straight to his hole, and paused.  
"Hyun-Gh!" 

Seungwoo had licked the hole before pushing his tongue inside, making Seungsik's thighs shake and the urge to close his legs increased,

"Gosh! Hyung, p-please...Mm." Seungsik's voice gave confidence to Seungwoo's actions as he slowly dipped his tongue inside and outside the clenching hole. The taste of lube was anything but yummy, but the writhing and desperate whines from Seungsik were definitely delicious.

"Your tongue-- Hyung!" He moaned out when Seungwoo spread apart his thighs and further delved his tongue, licking inside the entrance and making all the hair on Seungsik's body stand up.

"Fuck, Hyung! I'm gonna cum..." he warned, and Seungwoo let go, towering over Seungsik again to kiss him and Seungsik desperately clung onto Seungwoo's bicep, letting the elder roam his mouth and lick inside, the top of the mouth and behind the teeth,  
Seungsik purred into the kiss, and with their mouths still connected hotly, Seungwoo adjusted Seungsik's legs after putting on the condom onto his rock hard cock, 

He inched inside and Seungsik broke the kiss to throw his head back onto the pillow and moan loudly, a high-pitched one.   
Seungwoo took the chance to kiss and lick along the beautiful skin of Seungsik's neck. 

"Fuck, baby, you are so tight." Seungwoo grunted, trying to adjust to the tightness.   
"Seungwoo-Hyung...oh, I don't think I can l-last." He said truthfully.

Seungwoo gently cupped Seungsik's face to make him face himself and pressed their lips together again, his cock slowly pushing inside and outside out of Seungsik's hole.  
His thrusts were slow and patient and Seungsik moved his ass down to match the movements.

"Hyung, Hyung! Hyung, Hyung, Seungwoo-Hyung. Fuck, I needed this so bad! Deeper, please! Fuck me deeper." Sweat dripped down Seungwoo's forehead and he kept kissing Seungsik, who pulled away only to moan and talk dirty.   
Seungsik's mind was becoming hazy with the feeling of Seungwoo's cock thrusting inside of him deep, Seungwoo grabbed Seungsik's hipbones, stopping the movement for Seungsik to match his thrusts.

And then, Seungsik parted his own legs, letting Seungwoo hit his prostate as his cock pushed deeper and deeper, filling up Seungsik so much and he gasped and whined loudly.   
"Anh-Hyung!" 

Seungwoo smirked, "Does it hurt?"   
Seungsik shook his head, "Hell no. It feels so good, so fucking good, I'm--" he couldnt complete because Seungwoo was speeding up, while marking right under his earlobe where Seungsik's soft spot was,  
The way his cock hit his prostate, nudging against the sensitive bundle of nerves and pushed along the tight walls, made Seungsik so glad he did this.  
All the thoughts of regrets had disappeared completely. 

"Seungwoo Hyung, I'm going to cum..." he could only whisper, breath ragged as Seungwoo quickly stroked Seungsik's dick to pull his last string and he came with a loud moan and white all over his own chest,  
Seungwoo groaned, feeling Seungsik tighten as he kept thrusting inside until he felt himself cumming inside the condom.  
  
Seungwoo pulled out, both of the boys panting hard while Seungwoo took off the condom.   
At that moment, Seungwoo noticed the disheveled state Seungsik was in, the stockings had become messed up, his hair all over the place and the lipstick had smeared, too.   
His stomach had the cum stains and his hole throbbed from feeling empty. 

"Fuck, baby. Let me tell you one thing, you did not have to look good for me to have sex with you. Youre absolutely beautiful." Seungwoo cleared up, gently kissing Seungsik as if he just didnt fuck him like THAT,

Seungsik pouted and kissed back, "But, Hyung....you didn't do it yet so I decided to take matters into my own hands."

Seungwoo chuckled, "Nice gift. I loved it."   
Seungsik smiles proudly, "I love you."   
The older male put their foreheada together, "I love you too, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks but im being unproductive, deal with me.


End file.
